sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Family Man
Family Man}} | writer = | starring = | music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = Dante Spinotti | editing = Mark Helfrich | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 126 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $60 million | gross = $124.7 million }} The Family Man is a 2000 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Brett Ratner, written by David Diamond and David Weissman, and starring Nicolas Cage and Téa Leoni. Cage's production company, Saturn Films, helped produce the film. The film centers on a man who experiences what his life might have been if he had made a different decision earlier in his life; is he just dreaming or is there a deeper explanation? Plot Jack and Kate, who have been together since college, are at JFK Airport, where Jack is about to leave to take up a twelve-month internship with Barclays in London. Kate fears the separation will be fatal for their relationship and asks him not to go, but he reassures her, saying their love is strong enough to last, and he flies out. The scene fades out to "13 years later": Jack is now an unmarried Wall Street executive in New York City, living a carefree bachelor's life. At work, he is putting together a multi-billion dollar merger and has ordered an emergency meeting on Christmas Day. In his office, on Christmas Eve, he gets a message to contact Kate, but, even though he remembers her, he dismisses it, apparently uninterested. On his way home, he is in a convenience store when a young man, Cash, enters claiming to have a winning lottery ticket worth $238, but the store clerk refuses him, saying the ticket is a forgery. Cash pulls out a gun and threatens him, so Jack offers to buy the ticket and Cash eventually agrees. Outside, Jack tries to help Cash, to which he responds by asking Jack if anything is missing from his life. Jack says he has everything he needs, whereupon Cash enigmatically remarks that Jack has brought upon himself what is now going to happen, and walks away. A puzzled Jack returns to his penthouse and sleeps. On Christmas Day, Jack wakes up in a suburban New Jersey bedroom with Kate and two children. He rushes out to his condo and office in New York, but both doormen refuse him entrance and do not recognize him. Jack runs out into the street and encounters Cash driving Jack's Ferrari. Although Cash offers to explain what is happening, all he says is a vague reference to "The Organization" and that Jack is getting "a glimpse" which will help him to figure out for himself what it's about. Jack slowly realizes that he is living the kind of life he might have had if he had stayed in the United States with Kate as she had asked. He has a modest family life, where he is a car tire salesman for Kate's father and Kate is a non-profit lawyer. Jack's young daughter, Annie, thinks he is an alien but a friendly one and assists him in fitting into his new life. With a few setbacks, Jack begins to succeed, bonding with his children, falling in love with his wife and working hard at his job. Taking advantage of a chance meeting when his former boss, chairman Peter Lassiter, comes in to have a tire blowout fixed, he impresses him with his business savvy and Lassiter invites him to his office, where Jack worked in his 'other' life. There, after a short interview, Lassiter offers him a position. While he is excited by the potential salary and other perks, Kate argues that they are very happy and they should be thankful for the life they have. Having decided that he now likes this 'other' life, Jack again sees Cash, now a store clerk. He demands to stay in this life, but Cash tells him there is no choice: "a glimpse", by definition, is an impermanent thing. That night, Jack tries to stay awake, but fails and wakes the "next day", Christmas Day, to find himself in his original life. He forgoes closing the acquisition deal to intercept Kate, finding her moving out of a luxury townhouse before flying to Paris. Like Jack, she has focused on her career, and has become a very wealthy corporate lawyer. She had only called him to return a box of his old possessions. He chases after her to the airport and, in an effort to stop her leaving, describes in detail their children and family life he had seen. Intrigued, she eventually agrees to go with him for a coffee. From a distance, they are seen talking animatedly over their coffees as the credits begin to roll. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Jack Campbell * Téa Leoni as Kate Reynolds / Kate Campbell * Don Cheadle as Cash * Makenzie Vega as Annie Campbell * Jake and Ryan Milkovich as Josh Campbell * Jeremy Piven as Arnie * Lisa Thornhill as Evelyn Thompson * Saul Rubinek as Alan Mintz * Josef Sommer as Peter Lassiter * Harve Presnell as Ed Reynolds * Mary Beth Hurt as Adelle * Francine York as Lorraine Reynolds * Amber Valletta as Paula * Ken Leung as Sam Wong * Kate Walsh as Jeannie * Gianni Russo as Nick * Tom McGowan as Bill * Joel McKinnon Miller as Tommy * Robert Downey Sr. 'A Prince' as Man in house * Paul Sorvino (deleted scenes) as Sydney Potter Release Box office The Family Man opened at #3 at the North American box office making $15.1 million in its opening weekend, behind What Women Want and Cast Away, which opened at the top spot. After 15 weeks in release, the film grossed $75,793,305 in the US and Canada and $48,951,778 elsewhere, bringing the film's worldwide total to $124,745,083. Critical reception The film received mixed reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 53% based on 128 reviews, with an average rating of 5.49/10. The site's consensus states: "Despite good performances by Cage and especially by Leoni, The Family Man is too predictable and derivative to add anything new to the Christmas genre. Also, it sinks under its sentimentality". Metacritic reports a 42 out of 100 rating based on 28 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Chris Gore from Film Threat said: "If you're looking for a heartfelt, feel-good holiday movie, just give in and enjoy". Matthew Turner from ViewLondon said: "Perfect feel-good Christmas-period family entertainment. Highly recommended." Common Sense Media and Redbox both rate it 4 out of 5 stars. Movie guide.org rates it four of four stars, noting "The Family Man is a heart-rending movie. Very well written, it makes you laugh and cry. Better yet, it’s an intentionally moral movie. It wants to prove that everyone needs love..." Emma Cochrane from Empire in 2015 wrote: "This is exactly the kind of adult fantasy you want to see at Christmas and, as such, it's highly enjoyable entertainment", and gave the film 3 stars out of 5.https://www.empireonline.com/movies/family-man/review/ References External links * * * * * Category:2000 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s romantic fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:Alternate timeline films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films directed by Brett Ratner Category:Films produced by Marc Abraham Category:Films set in 1987 Category:Films set in the 2000s Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Beacon Pictures films Category:Saturn Films films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2000s Christmas films